Kinesis
Kinesis ( ) is a character originating from the separate dimension of FriendStory and is part of the Magician branch. Despite being labeled as a Magician, he employs the power of telekinesis (the ability to move physical objects with the power of the mind) rather than utilizing magic. The damage he deals to foes consequentially is actually physical damage, but his main stats are still INT and Magic Attack. He wields Psy-limiters as his primary weapon and Chess Pieces as his secondary weapon.http://maplestory.nexon.net/game/classes-and-jobs/5548/kinesis. GlobalMS. Retrieved 05 June 2016. Story In Seoul, South Korea, there exists a school for the talented and intelligent, known proudly as the School for the Gifted. Attending the school is a seemingly normal, yet charismatic and smart boy, who secretly leads a double life torn between his duty as Student Council President and companion of Yuna, and a famous, anonymous hero dubbed "Kinesis" who performs the daily miracle of saving lives through defying the laws of physics, assisted by technological genius, Jay. His days pass and he earns ever more fame, until eventually he is steered into an escapade with the even more mysterious "WM," who causes strange monsters to appear with his attacks. Throughout his mission of uncovering the man behind WM, the school is targeted by the villain, causing Kinesis to enter the school and exterminate the monsters. During the battle, he experiences strange occurrences where he seems to lose control of his power. Shrugging this off as a simple glitch, he returns to headquarters. Before doing so, he stumbles upon a strange black cat and decides to take it with him, naming it "Nero." When he arrives, Jay chastises Kinesis for bringing in a cat, fearful for the state of his home, but agrees to keep the cat anyway. During the exchange, however, WM shortly turns to a new location: the subway, where more of the conjured fiends show up and threaten the citizens aboard a train. As Kinesis succeeds in trailing a hostage and releasing the passengers from danger, he makes it out of the final train car. He comes to a stop as he encounters the one behind all this: the White Mage of his world. The man lets Kinesis know that his powers were a result of a rift in time and space itself, and that he's required for the next step of his plan, before seemingly forcing Kinesis's power out of his body in order to create a monstrous sinkhole in the midst of Seoul.v.169 - Kinesis Patch Notes. GlobalMS. Retrieved 05 June 2016. Heroes of Maple Despite not appearing in the blockbuster, his past actions involving the White Mage are referenced during Dr. Lim's speech about parallel dimensions. Black Mage In the animation prologue like the other heroes, Kinesis receives an invitation via email back in Seoul from Empress Cygnus, calling him into the final battle against the Black Mage. Gallery ClassArtwork Kinesis.png|Kinesis artwork Kinesis intro.png|Kinesis artwork with chess board Skill.142121030.special.11.png|Kinesis's(Male) skill cut-in. Skill.142121030.special1.11.png|Kinesis's(Female) skill cut-in. Kinesis Character Profile M.png|Male Kinesis Personal Profile Kinesis Character Profile F.png|Female Kinesis Personal Profile 키네시스 더 슈퍼내추럴|Kinesis PV1 MapleStory Kinesis Animated Video HD (English Subtitles) MapleStory Kinesis Animated Video 2 HD (English Subtitles) MapleStory Kinesis Animated Video 3 HD (English Subtitles) 키네시스 - 유준호 더빙 MapleStory Kinesis MapleStory- Kinesis All Animated Video -ENG Ver- 【MapleStory】 Kinesis All Animated Videos JP Ver 【メイプルストーリー】新職業「キネシス」実装！ 新楓之谷 次元新世界 凱內西斯改版宣傳影片 MapleStorySEA Kinesis Class NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 1).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 2).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 3).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 4).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 5).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 6).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 7).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 8).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 9).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Male 10).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (male) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 1).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 2).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 3).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 4).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 5).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 6).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 7).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 8).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 9).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) NPCArtwork Kinesis (Female 10).png|NPC Artwork of Kinesis (female) Trivia *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, where they slowly recover their memories. Here, the adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice that followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to continue. The voice depends on your class; when playing as Kinesis, the voice that speaks to Kinesis is Yuna. Category:Classes Category:Magicians